bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Brykon Shaddix
Brykon Shaddix (played by EmperorWhenua) is a Toa of Iron, a former fighting ring champion and entertainer and former boss of Bad Company, an elite mercenary squad. He previously went by the name Senegal in his time as a fighter, though this was revealed to be a self-given moniker to hide his identity. Something of a tragic antivillain, he was an operative for the Four Peers with personal intentions to crush the group's plot from the inside as the climax of a vendetta against the organization for ruining his family. He is the former, now reenstated, Prince-Patriarch of House Shaddix and the estranged father of Dorian. Much of his arc focuses on his imparting of wisdom to his unaware son and the redeeming mission to reclaim his lost dignity. Early History Two hundred years before the game began Brykon was the head of the Shaddix house, an ancient and noble family that once ruled over the forest of Ta-Koro when it was a lush region. After his wife, a toa named Miriam, was murdered by Aurelia in his own house while Brykon leisured, he lost faith in himself and sent his son away to his brother for safekeeping. Brykon then left his identity in shame and assumed the name of Senegal, using his great might and sharp mind to be a "brutal bard" and a pugilistic poet. During these years he became the top-tiered martial artist on Mata Nui, being the prize fighter in an underground spectator sport in Le-Wahi. He spent his time either fighting for money or writing by moonlight with binge drinking in between, but he gained aspects of noteriety and fame in all three pastimes. After two centuries of this lifestyle he grew disenchanted with the idea of fighting for people's enjoyment, seeing himself as a commodity rather than a useful member of society, and dismissed himself from the arena for some rest and recuperation in Ga-Koro. Rebirth While in Ga-Koro, he got into a battle with the traveling toa-protector Antrim of the Massif who saw Senegal as a blight and disgrace to the title of "toa." In their duel of elements Senegal managed to destroy a great portion of the docks, the first of many times that would happen. The fight became a tie, but Antrim did manage to avoid being pinned for the violence and captured Senegal in a cage of crystal and delivered an ultimatum: Die or become a different man. Brykon chose the latter. He was taken to the Massif, Antrim's tiny village, and was tutored and brought back to health, both physical and mental. Antrim gave him wisdom and knowledge and through the spiritual cleansing in that holy ground Senegal realized his mistakes earlier in life and repented, pledging to set those errors straight. As a result he abandoned his self-given name and ended his exile, being born again as his true self, Brykon. Antrim also gave him a way to reeem himself by exposing him to a horrible truth that involved the Four Peers, and Brykon saw an opportunity to weave a tapestry together from all the loose strings. As a result, in his quest to right his wrongs he also bowed to the wish Antrim gave for him to "sin for him (Antrim)." Starting Bad Company Once again known as Brykon, he eventually managed to gain an audience with a member of the Four Peers, the architect Ambages, and became their chief operative. Given a wealth of funds and information he assembled and coordinated a team of the baddest eggs on Mata Nui to be an elite striketeam of sellswords. Meant to be loyal hands for the Peers, they also served as a way to take the most dangerous and unpredictable beings on the island and place them into one contained basket in order to keep them from stirring trouble against the Peers and their plan. Among those recruited were Illicia, Marfoir, Sev, Naryth and, most importantly, Dorian Shaddix, his son. From the beginning it seemed Brykon had a chip on his shoulder for the dandy womanizing Toa Dorian and treated him harshly but things became more interesting as they went along. Mission in Onu-Koro The first task assigned to Bad Company was the destrucion of NEX, an assassin's guild based in Onu-Koro. Brykon led a cautious strike, based on intel given by Naryth, and managed to wrek havoc in the city and root out NEX, temporarily putting the guild out of commission and making it a non-threat. However, Dorian was noticably absent during the attack. Brykon, apparently sensing betrayal, challenged the younger Fe-Toa to a duel upon his return after the battle. In an explosive conflict that was watched by the gathered members of Bad Company Brykon was defeated by Dorian and his Mark of Rage, though Brykon claimed psychological victory and, in reality, broke Dorian in mind. This would be the first of several such duels between the two toa. Before the duel, however, he ambushed a running woman in Onu-Koro who he intended to snuff out, expecting her to be a mere witness. Instead, however, she revealed herself to be a Peer and ordered him and his team to Xa-Koro and meet with another Peer. After the duel the cruppled Brykon ordered their departure and they sailed to the reject's city. The Xa-Koro Experiment *Landed in Xa *Met with Lothar the doctor Peer *Housed BC in a bunker *Broke Dorian's body, severed his fingers and exchanged his mask *Hit on Reichebach's casino The Final Problem *"Sheriff of Xa-Koro" *Underground excavation *Breaking Dorian's spirit *Healing of old wounds *Killing the doctor *Destruction of Xa-Koro Assassinating the Turaga *Landing in Po-Wahi *Delegating duties *Hit on Turaga Nuju *Meeting with Jin in Onu The Three-Month Timeskip In the three-months between the defeat of the Makuta and the emerging conflict between the koros, Bad Company had done little aside from keeping low heads. Brykon's main achievement in this period was the purchase and maintenence of a tobacco plantation somewhere in the drier areas of Ga-Wahi, which produces his custom vanilla and nutmeg-infused cigars under the Gold Standard label. Trip to Po-Wahi Three months after the demise of the Makuta, Brykon and Jin were charged with visiting the old canyon the Xa-Koro army had used as its base to ensure that nothing of their presence remained''' '. The visit was uneventful but successful and once the job was done the duo visited Po-Koro to check it out and rest. The next morning, before sunrise, Brykon went to the top ramparts of the village walls to watch the sunrise and had a life-changing emotional turn at that point, feeling a redidication to his restoration of pride and dignity both to himself and his family. After that episode of memorandum, he chose to have breakfast below and shared a tense but casual conversation with Jin. After breakfast, they left Po-Koro to visit the abandoned herding settlement Bad Company used as their base, unknowingly passing within sight distance of Dorian Shaddix as they hastened out of Po-Koro. At the sttlement, they evaded a sandstorm and reviwed documentation with missions for Bad Company, including killing Kethrye, finding a mansion in Ta-Wahi and cleansing Hiemalis' lairs. They elected to do the assassination first and Jin left to do intel in Le-Wahi while Brykon destroyed the stash of documents in the hut before heading to Ta-Koro. Return to the Old Manor Personality and Traits Brykon is a naturally cautious man with a keen sense of judgement, leading him to butt heads with more proactive and sensing individuals. However, he is also very wise and almost always comes out on top in the end, revealing an great intelligence that he's loathe to advertize. Despite reaching echelons of power and eminence in all that he does he is a conservative master of resources and keeps his assets close to his chest, making him an ideal spymaster. As a result of his caution he also trusts very few people and values them greatly, but he also tends to put his mission above all else. Though Brykon is known most as a tough fighter and fierce mercenary, he is also a loving and gentle toa with a good sense of right and wrong, knowing full well that his actions are despicable (but necesarry). His morality revolves around the Virtue of Duty and he resolutely follows a code of ethics and a single-minded path towards a yet-unknown goal. A heavy drinker and smoker, he likes fine cigars and constantly has a selection of them on him in addition to a flask of gin, his favourite spirit. Powers and Abilities Despite great physical prowess, his greatest ability is his mind. He is a brilliant special operations tactician and an excellent spymaster, but he is also exceedingly suited for adapting to circumstances. Resourceful to the max, there are few problems he cannot figure a way out of. A dedicated problem-solver of sorts, he also devotes his life to sorting through issues he either created or is affected by. He almost always seems to win his wars in the end even if he loses every battle, constantly holding superior psychological ground. Adept in the use of his element, he can create, control and affect metals around him to great degrees. Examples of his skills have included summoning powerful beams of strong iron from his hands, shooting small orbs with great force from fingertips and manipulating metals in the environment around him in a skill called elemental transcendence, however his great amount of elemental skill is typically used as sheer force and might rather than fine articulations. Fancies himself an experienced and technically perfect fighter and martial artist. His chosen weapon is almost always some form of cudgel, a versatile and easily reproduced tool, though he has also shown proficiency with swords and shields. With the aid of his Mask of Strength, which boosts his massive physique to it's maximum capacity, he has been able to tear people and stone walls apart as if they were made of cloth. Relationships Due to his nature, Brykon's connections are few and inbetween and making new friends can be difficult, though he also has a keen sense of empathy that ensures some followers all the time. Those he knows can be grouped into one (or more) of three categories: Friends, allies and enemies. Friends *Dorian Shaddix (unknowingly) *Jin *Antrim Allies *Liacada *Illicia *Marfoir Enemies *Ambages *Aurelia *Any of their associates Quotes and Trivia Quotes By Brykon "But for the sake of me, you, and us, I hope I was right. If I am right, he will live to see the light one more time. You all need to aspire to be like what I expect Dorian to be. Be great people, but don't fail me. That's my poem for you all tonight." ''- To Bad Company after his duel under Xa-Koro On Brykon "Brykon didn't play around; he didn't waste time with banter or unnecessary flourishes. He fought like a man who knew what he was doing, and didn't have the time nor the inclination to do anything else. Every blow, every parry was efficient, calculated to conserve energy and maximize performance." ''- Jin, seeing Brykon duel Dorian under Xa-Koro'' Trivia *Initially just a spiritual successor to Crimson Jester's character Korruhn Dekiyar, Brykon has undergone much more development from that stage and has quickly ascended to one of EW's flagship characters. *Brykon has an unknown connection with Dorian Shaddix and cares for the younger toa's well-being. Much of Dor's personal growth can be attributed to the direct involvement of Brykon and his "four lessons." *Despite seeming like a villainous character who has been at least an accomplice in genocide and other unspeakable acts of immorality, he has proven to be an honorable and good man with great remourse for his actions. *In the three months since the Makuta's defeat he has made some personal investments with his wealth and owns a small tobacco plantation to supply his own cigar needs. His cigars are wrapped in gold leaf to preserve freshness and marketed under the Gold Standard brand, which he owns. *He has been called "the Colonel" by several characters. This is in regards to his rank and power and commands he has held in both Bad Company and the army he birthed. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Bad Company Category:Mercenaries Category:Fe-Toa